


just pretend awhile longer

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Fictober20 [3]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: “I missed this," Nimue says, tracing the lines of Arthur's stomach with her fingers."Washing together?""Holding you," she says. "Being held by you."
Relationships: Arthur/Nimue (Cursed)
Series: Fictober20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	just pretend awhile longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%20rel=)

“I missed this," Nimue says, tracing the lines of Arthur's stomach with her fingers, the washcloth laying forgotten on his chest. 

"Washing together?"

"Holding you," she says. _"Being_ held by you."

Arthur looks up from where his head is resting on her chest. His hand covers the one she has on his stomach and squeezes. "I've missed it too." 

She smiles down at his handsome face and leans over to kiss his forehead. "I never want to be separated from you like that again."

Arthur smiles at her, his free hand reaching up to touch her face, his thumb stroking her chin. "Nor I from you."

They stare at each other a moment, soaking each other in until Arthur's smile dims and he asks, "What was it like?"

Nimue tenses and looks away, but considers the question. "Cold. Dark. Lonely. At least at first - before the hidden found me." 

"And after?" He asks gently.

She smiles as she remembers the feeling that had washed over her. "Like finding a home I never knew I was searching for."

But just as quickly as it had come, her smile fades as she remembers the whispers - the ones telling her of the future, of the once and future king, of battles to be fought, and harbingers of betrayal and death. She knew her destiny, and she knew the price of bringing Gawain back as she did, and in the end, once she'd played her part, the Hidden would come to claim her. 

Worst of all, she could not speak of any of it or risk the Hidden taking Gawain after all and then her magic too. 

_"But why tell me any of this?"_ She’d asked.

_"Because Nimue, you are the hands we've chosen to shape the clay of Arthur's destiny, and you will be his protector while he sleeps."_ They’d answered.

Nimue feels Arthur shift under her. He turns her face with his thumb and forefinger until she's looking at him again. "What is it?"

Nimue forces a smile. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "Between Percival insisting we spar so he can show off his training and you showing how much you missed every inch of me, I'm exhausted." It wasn't a lie, making it an easy deflection from her troublesome thoughts.

Arthur sits up between her legs. He cups her cheek and a soft smile graces his features. "I'm just glad to have you back and... _I love you,"_ he says. 

Her heart flutters and she leans into his touch. "I love you too," she tells him then kisses him firmly for emphasis.

Arthur kisses her back sweetly, then stands and pulls her to her feet."Want me to find some food before we sleep?"

"Yes, please." 

She can't help staring at him as they dress, an ache in her chest because she knows she can't keep his love. It wasn't meant for her.

But she could pretend just awhile longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
